Still After All These Years
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Semma. Emma was the one who left Degrassi, not Sean, but they did get their moment in Wasaga before she left. Does this mean Sean stayed with Ellie? Find out as everyone is now in their twenty's, done college, and all have their dream careers, and most importantly, someone has just come back home..Emma, much to Sean's excitement and curiosity he's trying to keep hidden.
1. Living the Adult Life

"It's a scratch." Manny declared.

Sean stood in his garage, giving her an insane look as Jay laughed beside him, eyeing her car together. It had a huge dent in her rear end.

"Manny, you need a new bumper." Sean taunted.

Manny rolled her eyes annoyed, and crossed her arms, "Ok Mr. Know it all. Now where am I going to find the money for that?"

"Babe, you know you don't need to pay us." smirked Jay to his 5 years now girlfriend.

They got together her senior year, and no not even he could tell you why she would lay her eyes on **him**. It was literally an accident, a great one.

Her college year were rough, she had always wanted to be an actress and be loved by fans but once she got the taste of it..she realised she just wanted to be that, _loved._ And nobody loved her like Jay did, so she moved back home. They'd been together almost 5 years total now and Jay was getting the courage to finally ask her to move in. I mean.. she was practically always there anyways... for some reason though, even though he knew she loved him, he knew she was scared to take that step.

Jay was oldest at 25 now, Sean 24 and Manny at 23. It was crazy they all still spoke since Degrassi. Jay and Sean had done so well for somethings, Sean had always wanted his own shop and Jay hooked him up with a job here when it was still Tony's Garage, before it was changed to Camerons Garage.

"Thank god." Manny declared, sighing in relief and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend happily, smiling dimples at him. The way he liked it.

Sean was checking her car out as he glanced over then rolled his eyes. He stood up and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands but Jay caught his eye rolling.

"Seanny, you _know_ you have your own girl friend."

Sean just answered with a sigh as Jay stayed holding Manny to him as she tilted her head at Sean, "What? No.."

Sean just shrugged, leaning against her car and she rolled her eyes this time, sharing a look with Jay.

"Ellie? Again?"

"Bummer times." teased Jay

Sean sneered at them and pushed his shoulder length hair back, in a wavy prince charming way. Sean was still the stud, actually to tell you the truth, he looked the same the day he did when he graduated, just slightly more lean but still ripped. Still a heart breaker.

Let him catch you up on his life..

After the shooting, times were rough for Sean. He was glad he got to go home and patch things up with his family, who he still talked to even today... but when they returned to Degrassi and Sean's life was finally looking up; I mean, he even got things cleared up with _Emma. Emma Nelson_. Which he never thought he'd ever or if she'd really forgive him. He fucked it up with her... but hey, that was such a long time ago and the fact is when they came back to Degrassi.. Emma decided without telling anyone but Manny that she was ready to leave Degrassi. It never felt the same. It kinda made Sean drown a bit more in depression. .the school made him feel horrible. Ellie still lived with him and always stressing him out to talk when he wasn't ready, so by the time of his junior year (and since he had failed a grade), he was old enough to apply to the army when he got all his shit straightened out

He had to dump Ellie. He just, had to focus on himself. He was living in a black hole and it seemed Degrassi was getting darker when he left because he got in touch with Jay and Spinner who had let him know J.T Yorke had passed away. The first thought in his head about that was how the world was so cruel to take a guy like that away...the second though, as odd as it was, was wondering if Emma had gotten the news wherever the hell she was and he hoped she was okay.

The Army was good for him... gave him advantages and money and benefits to fall back on when he was done in two years and when he went back, he focused mainly on opening his shop. Yeah he had a few girls here and there, and when he came back, Jay was dating Manny so Manny loved pairing Sean up with her girl friends... I mean it was fun when he decided he could use a night off, but nothing serious. Darcy was a wreck when Manny tried to push her onto him. Sean remembered that awkward day when Manny tried to explain Darcy to him that she was a 'good girl' and it must of been word vomit cause the next words were 'like Emma'. Darcy had ended up not being one fucking slightest like Emma.. Sean didn't even understand why the hell he even agreed to _that_.

Then Ellie walked back into his life two years ago when he opened the shop as his. She came to his open house and told him how proud she was and I guess Sean just liked to hear the words of _somebody _being proud of him. She was some big reporter now, and she was seeing some guy named Jesse when she had come back in Seans life and she played what Manny called 'little miss innocent full of shit'. Guess you could say she dicked Sean and Jesse around at the same time, but had ended picking Sean and begging for him to have her.

They dated a year, and when Sean had decided to make this shop even bigger and partnering up with Jay, Ellie begun to stress him out with marriage plans and he didn't necessarily say no, but he did tell her he wasn't ready for that kind of thing.. not now. She took it so badly and she had vanished for two or three months...then she started coming around again. Sean didn't make it easy for her, but she did try hard. Manny also liked to call her desperate, and Jay liked to make fun of her with her..they never were fans of Ellie, but now Sean was dating her again..and getting serious again.

Speaking of Manny and Jay... yeah, Sean was pretty shocked, but he always liked Manny. Manny was a good friend to everyone she was close to and a pretty girl, she was perfect for Jay and had straightened him and his life out.

The two needed to get married already..

"We're working on it." Sean finally told them, shrugging his shoulder, "She's not living with me, we're apart, and it's good that way..we are just.." he blinked, "Dating."

Jay raised an eyebrow at him and Manny just mouthed 'sure'.

Sean huffed, "Manny, you wanna say somethin? Say it."

She moved away from Jay, walking slowly over to Sean, "I just kinda think... you can do **a lot** better than Ellie."

Sean gave her a death look, "she's been my on and off girl friend for years."

Jay snorted, walking over to his girls car and began to work on it, "Just like Alex use to be my on and off.. look at her now."

Manny giggled and nodded back at Sean who got lost in thought and just clenched his jaw.

Manny gasped sharply, "Oh bananas!" she shouted, shutting her eyes like she had COMPLETELY forgotten about something.

Sean raised his eyebrow, amused with her choice of words and Jay nodded. She never changed.

"Emma's at the FRICKIN airport in less than an hour." Manny groaned and threw her head back.

Sean's body tensed, "_Emma_?"

Manny nodded, grabbing her purse in her damaged car and swung it over her shoulder.

"Emma **Nelson.**" Sean had to make sure.

"One and only Sean, you should remember." taunted Manny with a slight wink but didn't mean much by it, "Babe." she turned to Jay.

Jay read her mind and tossed her his orange civic keys.

Sean tried to snap out of it. Wow. He never heard of her ever visiting home before. . he's heard **some **things but nothing lately in a year or so.. He knew when she left Degrassi, her mom and Simpson had shipped her to some far away girls private school. That must of been interesting. Then the last he heard of _her_ was Jay and Manny at the Dot talking, and he may of over heard.. they talked about Emma graduating from some big University (ofcourse) she was always so smart and they said she had met a guy who she was traveling the world with. Ken or...Kelly, or something gay like that.

Ofcourse... probably found herself an activist type of guy, just like her. Guess she deserved it.. somebody who was actually like her, things in common instead of the exact oppisite.. someone who had the same beliefs, didn't annoy her with their meet addictions and Sean bet the guy was as smart and as witty as she could be.

"You gonna meet me at Jane and Spinner's tonight?" Jay asked Manny before she left the garage.

She stopped in her tracks and clapped her hands together, "Right, that. God! Why does so many things have to be happening today?"

Sean could agree with her, feeling rattled up himself right now.

"Yes, we'll meet you. Sean, you're going right?" she asked him.

"Sean." Jay repeated.

Sean snapped out of it and coughed, "What?" he asked, crossing his big arms across his chest.

Manny and Jay shared a look, smirking weirdly.

"Spinner and Jane's party tonight, their engagement party? You're going? You pitched money with us on their gift." she reminded him.

"Oh, right. Yea." he nodded, "I'll see you there.. .you and, Jay and.. _Emma_." he coughed slightly, kicking Manny's tire as he round the car with an unreadable expression upon his face.

Manny shook her head and got over him being so wierd, "See you guys later!" she raced out.

Sean just circled Manny's car slowly, but was in a trance. His eyes may of looked at it but they were really more focused on the thoughts of his mind. He stopped and took a deep breath, leaning on the passager side of the car and over the hood, he caught Jay's funny look at him.

Jay smirked, rolling his eyes and got to work

"What?" Snapped Sean.

"nothin." Jay grabbed his tool box .

Sean went to snap again, throwing his hands in the air til another voice cut him off, "Seaan." sang her voice.

Sean turned to Ellie. Her hair was a bob now, just above her shoulders. Same ol' redhead, petite body and wore short pencil black skirts and t-shirts or tanks tucked into it. Today it was a tank. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put an arm around her and she kissed him hello.

"Must be National Girlfriend visits work day." taunted Jay sarcastically.

Ellie scowled at him, she hated him.. .and well, Manny too. When Sean dumped her in highschool, they had fought over Craig and Manny and Ellie never saw eye since and she knew Manny was telling Sean she was probably not good enough for him.

"You think you can take work off tonight?" Ellie purred to Sean, running her hands up his strong biceps. God.. .to believe she almost gave THIS up for Jesse Adams? She'd be crazy.

Sean was going to be gorgeous til the day he died and Ellie just wanted to be proposed to already so she could start making his very attractive little babies soon.

"Tons of work, actually." Sean insisted.

Jay gave a wierd look, cornering his eyes as he caught Sean's look to shut up. Wow... Sean wasn't going to tell or bring Ellie to one of his _friends __**engagement **__parties?!_ Could it maybe do with a certain return of a blonde... they all knew Ellie would over react if she saw Emma there.. even after all these years, even if Emma was ugly now or gotten fat or something

God, Sean found himself dying to know what she was like now. It'd been what? 9 years? She'd be 23 now in, actually, if Sean remembered right..in two weeks. How did he _still_ remember that? Sean was sure it was because she was just a big person in his history.. i mean, the whole shooting thing, she was right next to him, he right next to her . .well, infront of her actually. Wow, that's right.. he got shot in the arm because of Rick that day, who had meant for it to go to Emma, but Sean couldn't have that. He'd also known her since he was 13 years old. Yeah, that was it, it'd just be nice to see a good old friend.

He was excited to see her

Ellie had pouted at him, snapping him out of it and he passed her a small smile before leaning down and washing her thoughts away as he kissed her. she guessed she could let it slide this time.


	2. Gonna Be A Long Night

"To Spinner and Jane!"

Everyone stood in their house, which was a real nice townhouse. Cozy and had the home sense. As you entered the door there was the living room right there and kitchen to the left. That's where everyone was now, balloons and 'congraduations' banner on the walls. Then there was a bathroom and door to the backyard. The stair were on the side of the living room, leading up to the bedrooms and other bathooms, then the den, which was 'The boys' room when Spin had the guys over...or it was the storage room for Jane.

Jane smiled happily, cheering her glass with her mother and then Spinner, kissing him happily. Wow, still crazy in love with the same guy after all these years and they were FINALLY getting hitched. Jane knew why it took so long and she didn't blame Spin...she had hurt him a lot when they were in highschool but that was over now and they were young and she was stupid. Spin could completely trust her now. . hence the proposal.

Everyone, friends and family, were clapping and cheering.

Jay and Sean stood together awkwardly behind most of the crowd but raised their beers at Spinner when he looked at them. Spinner shrugged and gave them a sheepish grin before he chugged his beer with them and wrapped his arm around his fiance.

"I give em a year." joked Jay, muttering over to Sean.

Sean laughed, knowing he was only kidding.. they'd been here over an hour and yet no Manny... nothin. Sean dug on of his hands into his pockets, looking around impatiently. He had changed out of his work gear and wore his regular blue dark jeans and a light blue button up sleeve shirt over his wife beater. He looked..pretty good.

"Is that Sean Cameron?" whispered Amy beside Alex.

Alex snickered, standing by the kitchen and pouring herself a shot as she glanced at the happy couple and then over to Sean, "Yeah, Amy. It is."

Amy's hair was a bit longer,blonder and guess she didn't look as trashy but still wore the shortest skirt at the party. Her and Alex lost touch when Alex started to date Paige, but when Alex got out of college and moved back home (Without Paige and heartbroken), Amy was around and they were hanging out again. It was a love/hate friendship. You'd think Alex would still hate her for messing around with Jay back in highschool but whatever, she was more upset back then because she got sick from it. I guess when you're lonely and heart broken you sorta just take what you can grab. She hadn't seen Paige in two years..

Amy gulped her beer, as much of a big drinker she use to be even in school, but she swallowed it hard down her dry throat. Sean was a babe in highschool...but now he was a fucking stud. Who knew without that old beanie hat, he'd be this good looking.

Alex smiled, changing the subject as Jane came over ,"Congrats." she said. She oddly liked Jane, as diffferent as they were they were both bad ass chicks but Jane was more punk where Alex was just a hard ass. Even now Jane was still a lead singer for a punk band and actually doing great. Alex had always been friends with Spin, so had to take a liking to her anyways.

"Congrats ." she joked, knowing it'd really be Jane Mason.

Jane laughed and looked around, "Have any of you guys seen Manny or Darcy?"

"Whose that?" Amy rudely snorted.

Alex rolled her eye at her own friend and shared a look with Jane, "No, I haven't."

"Don't panic, I am here!" cheered a voice and Jane turned to laugh and shared a hug with Darcy. I know, wierd that they'd still be friends even after the whole Darcy dating Spin before thing right?

Well, it was totally history. Darcy had not one bit of attraction towards Spin anymore. . actually, ever since having a thing with Sean Cameron for only two weeks and it had happened months ago, she still wasn't over it. She had really liked him.

Darcy and Jane were catching up when Amy tilted her head, watching Jay and Sean coming over and grinned, "He's coming."

Alex looked confused and the other two girls glanced over as Darcy also noticed Sean and straightened her dress out.

"How do I look!?" Darcy panicked

Amy shot her a glare and Alex laughed, knowing these two were about to fight over a guy who was seeing another girl anyways as well.

"Sup." Alex greeted them, leaning on the kitchen counter as Jay and Sean looked up, Sean stopped at the fridge beside and nodded.

He wasn't the biggest fan of Alex in highschool, but she had grown up a ton, especially when she accepted herself. She hung out here a lot on boys night with them.

"Just **bored **out of my mind." Jay nearly sneared.

Jane snickered behind them, "sorry my happiness bores you to tears Jay."

He sent her a look but smirked and shrugged then happily took the beer can Sean tossed over to him after getting one for himself.

"Hey Sean." he heard and turned. First he saw Darcy, who spoke...but then behind her, he saw someone who looked familiar and was staring at him intensily and he shifted uncomfortably but eyed her...oh god, Amy.

Alex nudged him tauntingly, "Aren't you gonna say hi."

He coughed and nodded politely back at Darcy, "Hey Darc."

She blushed already.. like he was the only one to use that nickname for her. He wasn't.. She yelped a little when Amy pushed through her and walked over to him.

"Cameron." Amy greeted and leaned on the fridge he'd just closed and she sent Jay a slight glare but mustered a hello to him too, "Hogart."

"Slut" coughed Jay into his hand, walking to the counter and deciding to take a shot with Alex who laughed.

Amy ignored him, "So, how you these days? Are you visiting?" she asked.

Sean itched the back of his neck then opened his beer, "I've been home for a while now.."

Amy gave him a dumbfounded look. He was? "How come I haven't seen you around then?"

Sean resisted rolling his eyes and shrugged, "Hang out at my shop a lot I guess."

"Like a store?" she beamed.

"Like..a _shop_." repeated Sean.

"Car shop." Jay also spoke up, taking his shot and Sean couldn't tell you if it was the shot that made Jay give Amy a look of disgust, or was disgustingly looking at Amy.

Sean chuckled and shook his head...this was going to be a long night.


	3. Never Forget A Face

"**That girl**." Jay pointed to Jane in the middle of the party and stood with Spinner and Sean, "is going to be your only girl for the rest of your life."

They all chuckled or laughed and the party was now just friends since older family had gone home to sleep. Spinner even seemed to be buzzed now and music was thumping now.

"You alright with that Spinster?" Jay teased

Spinner grinned dopely, "Yea I think I am." his gaze fell back onto Jane, laughing with her friends.

"You're whipped." joked Sean, sipping his beer.

"And proud." Spinner pointed and began to direct them down the stairs to their 'boys room' basement. There was a pool table, and they each grabbed their stick

"Solids." called Sean, chalking up his pool stick and ready to win.

Jay glared at him, and tried to shake his arms a little to warm up. Sean always beat his ass and they always put money down on it.

"$20 stripes." Spinner confirms, putting money down and called, "I play winner."

Jay and Sean got prepared, sharing a smirk and began to play once Sean broke the triangle and the balls on the pool table began to spread and one fell in.

Jay cursed but waited and got back to their conversation, "Well I don't blame you man, I'm excited to propose to Manny soon." he said to Spinner

Spinner laughed, "Well I'm glad you **don't blame me** for wanting to marry the girl I love, Jay." he nodded appreciating like at him but very sarcastic.

Sean laughed also but gave Jay a look "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Jay shrugged, and bent down when it was finally his turn to shoot, "I was thinking of doing it when she moved in.. you know, carry a few boxes in and have the ring sitting there or something."

Sean shrugged and was actually impressed. Spinner nodded and liked the idea too.

"Kinda shocked you guys aren't engaged already." joked Spinner.

"Well," Jay painfully remembered, "There was that fake engagement that turned real but then we broke up when she pawned it for flight tickets... and since we'd been back together, I just didn't want to remind her I once retaliated to the old Jay and broke into that fuckin store to get her ring. I wanted us to be different and matured more."

"Deep." taunted Sean, getting his turn a bit but passed a playful glance. He then got three balls in and Jay clenched his jaw.

Dammit.

"Where's Manny?" Sean asked Jay rather curiously, leaning on the wall.

Jay was about to take his shot for his curiosity to rise as well and grabbed his phone out, "Hmm.. hasn't texted. Either driving here or still stuck at the airport. The worst reception out there."

Sean bit the end of his tongue. He'd been here almost 3 and half hours and she **still** wasn't here? Maybe they weren't coming...

When the game was finished, and Sean won, and then he beat Spinner, the three went back upstairs. Now it was just close friends, about 10 of them and even Marco and old Jimmy Brookes were there now.

Still, somebody was missing.

Sean was getting tired, and disappointed, and he put his beer on the table, "Think I'm gonna head home man." he told Spinner honestly who stood with Jane again

Jane passed him a smile for coming but Spinner's eyebrows furrowed, "It's only.." he looked at the clock, "Not even midnight yet. Come on, we're still young. Don't be a pussy."

Sean chuckled and shrugged, reaching for his car keys in his pocket-

Jane let out a squeal that almost deafened him, Spinner and Jay.

She ran to the door and the guys shared looks for Sean to look over his shoulder, hearing another squel by the door from Manny.

"I made it!" Manny said happily, sharing a hug with Jane and Jane opened the door more as Manny held her gift in her hands, in big sparkly bag.

Manny stepped out of the way of the door and behind her, was a bit taller blonde, he couldn't forget **that** blonde or_ face_.

Her hair had a nice blow out style, it was long, dropping down her shoulders, her long side bangs curling back and _just like _her she didn't need a lot of make up.. just simple but enough.

And that body? It had matured since the last time he seen her. The curves were slightly different, more appealing if possible.. and if Sean had to be real, the chest was appealin-** DIFFERENT**, too. He meant to say different. .. He couldn't help **but **notice it with how the white clinging dress she had on, hugged her every appealing spot.

She looked good, _too good. _

.. but oh there were those old long tanned legs. Still the same..and the eyes, that now stared right back at him with those Carmel brown orbs too... yeah, those were the same as welll.

Emma.

_Emma_ was home.

_**It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool just shy of a gun**_

Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Oh, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah, with you  
I can feel again

{onerepublic_Been a long time}


	4. Here and Now

Emma was giggling with Manny and Darcy in the corner of the living room. God she missed home, but Manny mostly. The two had picked up always where they have left off as if they shared no time apart.

But..she wouldn't lie and say she wasn't stunned and a little thrilled to see Sean Cameron here still too. She thought he'd run out of this city as soon as he could. She's heard nothing about him except for when Manny visited her last time with Jay who had recently partnered with Sean in a car dealership...so predictable of Sean.

But Emma was happy for him. He always had a rough child hood and might of had a change to go down a bad path but the way he looked so good tonight? He seemed to of gone down the **Really **good path. Wow he looked good, she almost felt guilty for not being able to tear her eyes off him when she walked in and noticed him. She knew it was him, right away, she was just stunned with how cleaned up he looked. Ofcourse he'd always have the same bad boy vibe he'd always have but he had grown up, _nicely_, and his hair had grown a bit too (which looked amazing, especially without that old stupid tuke that use to always be on his head). And the button up shirt he wore? She could even see every muscle he's been building more under there.

"Em." smirked Manny, cornering her eyes sneakily and seeing just what Emma was looking at while Darcy was speaking and the blonde snapped her eyes off

Emma shrugged but blushed, she couldn't lie, "Just shocked is all." she insisted.

Darcy looked confused between them and glanced over to where the girls heads were turned. Sean only stood with Jane and Alex at this time, in the kitchen, so it had to be him.. she scowled a little, remembering Emma dated Sean back when the two were like...7th graders til what? 9th graders? Like who cares, lets move on. That was years ago !

"Emma, are you seeing anyone?" Darcy had to ask, and hoped she was and would forget about the last subject.

Emma shook her head no, sharing a knowing look with Manny. That last relationship she was in was a hell hole.

Manny leaned by Emma, whispering in her ear, "he's not really tied down or anything, Em." she shrugged, dimples slowly showing off as she grinned to Emma's smile that crept out.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Manny, "_Not really _tied down?" she mocked. What'd that even mean. She then insists, "I'm just glad he looks good and well, that's all. Nothing else."

Manny frowned, "Oh." she said. She had thought she may of felt the old Semma spark.

"he's still like.." Darcy drifted off, trying to find a way to make Sean look bad to Emma, "a player."

Manny gave a weird look, smiling awkwardly at Darcy. No he wasn't.. not really. But she let it slide knowing it was probably Darcy's crush on Sean and Emma seemed to move on as she noticed Marco and Jimmy

"that's _really_ amazing.." she drifted off, and Manny noticed she seemed really distracted, "That he can walk again.."

Manny looked over and noticed Emma was talking about Jimmy, who laughed and stood with Marco and Spinner, popping chips into his mouth.

She nodded and smiled softly to Emma. She knew the blonde had gotten passed the shooting from long ago but it would always be something she'd remember.

"Look at that," teased Manny, "Emma Nelson left Degrassi and yet everything seemed to turn out okay." she hugged the blonde though, missing her like heck.

Darcy shifted a bit. She had always felt just like Emma's replacement because now Emma was back again, she felt second again.

"Gonna grab a drink." Darcy said and left.

The two girls talked some more and were giggling as Jay came over, "ladies." he greeted.

Emma raised her eyes to Jay and passed him a weak smile. I mean, everything was more than good between them now and he really was in love with Manny but there would always be that weird 'we hooked up before' vibe and secret that only Manny knew but totally forgot and forgave, I mean.. her and Jay weren't dating then and Emma was just in a rough place and had taken the right road and left just after they fooled around

nobody else knew though..

"how was the flight?" Jay asked Emma, passing Manny a beer.

Emma shrugged her shoulder, "I'm exhausted." she admitted.

"You can stay at my place tonight." Manny insisted and then wrinkled her nose, giving Jay back the beer, "Baby, please get me wine. You know I wanna stop drinking beer."

Jay sighed, "I knowww." he said sing song like but playfully and turned to go get that.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Sean was alone now, leaning on the sinks counter and glancing at the living room and back down at his feet.

Jay gave him a weird look as he opened the fridge, "You alright Cammy?" he joked

Sean jumped a little and narrowed his eyes at Jay, "Fine." he shrugged and snapped, "Why?"

Jay then paused when he grabbed the wine bottle for Manny and he now knowingly tossed a look to the living room and back at Sean now

"Ohhhh." he said with a smirk growing upon his lips.

Sean wanted to snap at him, but knew it'd just be obvious, "What?" he played it off.

"She looks good, huh?" Jay asked and went to the cabinet for a glass.

Sean glared almost jealously at Jay's turned back and then scowled at himself. He tried to count to 10 and relax.

"She looks fine." he coughed slightly.

Jay was grinning when he turned, "So you know who I'm talking about?"

Shit.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Well who else around here haven't we seen in a while?"

"Amy." pointed Jay, grinning like an idiot now and even laughed. Sean had to snicker as well and shook his head

He sighed, guess he was caught.

"she's looks _really good_."

"Go talk to her."

Sean eyes widened, "No.." he said it unsurely though, then repeated it more sternly, "No." he just couldn't.

"Why not?" Jay asked, filling up the glass with wine now

Sean snickered bitterly, "Well I have a girl friend for one."

He wanted to turn back into old Sean and punch Jays face when Jay smirked back up smugly at him

"Who said _anything_ about _hitting _on the poor girl?" Jay laughed, looking back at Emma and back to Sean, "She has _no idea_ what your _sick mind _is even fantasying about over here." he teased

"go to hell Jay, there's no fantasying. There's no nothing. It's _just _**Emma**." Sean growled and tried to focus on the beer in his hand as his body was hot and sweaty.

"Yea." repeated Jay, nodding now and serious, "**Just Emma.**"

"Did you say my name?" came that soft girlish voice with such ease and gentleness in it.

Emma had come over and heard Jay say her name as Sean looked up and looked bewildered between her and Jay.

"Oh." Jay coughed awkwardly as she walked around him.

Sean and Emma shared a glance at she opened the fridge door and Jay went on, "Seanny here couldn't recognize you for a second so I just had to let him know it's _just _you."

"Only me." Emma said sarcastically and playfully rolled her eyes. She had grabbed a water bottle, so like her.

She was looking down and opening it as Sean watched Jay from behind her, wink at him and leave smirking.

Sean felt REALLY hot now, and hoped to god his forehead was dripping or anything. He rubbed his hands on his jeans as she looked up at him ,"You really didn't recognize me?"

Sean swallowed hard. Oh god, oh wow, they were face to face now.. he tried to be as natural as he could be, "No I.." he paused, trying not to look so obvious to the fact he did know exactly who she was.

Emma took his silence as him trying to find an excuse for 'not noticing her', "It's okay." she laughed softly and took a sip of her water bottle but felt her heart drop a little.

Sean finally restrained himself and leaned off the counter a bit to stand straight infront of her, "So..so how've you been?"

Emma smiled a little as she looked up and wondered about that. He smirked, knowing she'd been adventurous lately.

He was glad she hadn't really changed.

"Good." was all she answered though, but Sean heard the playfullness in her tone. They shared a knowing look and smile that they could of went into detail about how their lives have been but who cared, the fact was that they were here now...with another.. this was what really mattered.

This was .. **amazing**


End file.
